


Hatano and Jitsui

by FountainSteel_676, Iefe06



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Horror, Mirror Universe, Mystery, One Shot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FountainSteel_676/pseuds/FountainSteel_676, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iefe06/pseuds/Iefe06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dia hanya sebuah bayangan yang bermukim di cermin kamarnya. Namun bagi Hatano, dia lebih dari itu. [#TAKABURC]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hatano and Jitsui

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FountainSteel_676](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FountainSteel_676/gifts).



> Joker Game © Koji Yanagi
> 
> Hatano and Jitsui © Katsuragi_Hotaru
> 
> Story © Katsuragi_Hotaru and Renka21
> 
> Warning for AU and some OOC. Author sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Happy reading!

"Aku pulang."

"Ah Hatano, selamat datang. Cepat ganti baju, terus ke ruang makan, ya!"

Hatano mengangguk kaku sembari melangkahkan kaki menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Ditekannya saklar lampu di dinding dan tombol on pada _remote air conditioner_ -nya. Sembari berganti baju, dia menatap cermin di hadapannya intens. Bukan bayangan dirinya sendiri yang tampak, melainkan bayangan seorang lelaki sebayanya yang tengah tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Selamat datang kembali, Hatano."

Seulas senyum tipis disunggingkan lelaki berambut belah tengah tersebut.

"Halo, Jitsui."

"Bagaimana harimu, Hatano? Menyenangkan?"

"Tidak sama sekali."

Apakah dimarahi dosen dan mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan menjelang sore disebut menyenangkan? Sepertinya tidak untuk seorang pemuda sering dipanggil dengan Hatano itu. Sekarang hal itu bertambah parah adanya orang yang muncul di cerminnya bagaikan sihir tak terlihat.

Hatano membiarkan pemuda bersurai hitam legam itu berkicau-ria kepadanya tanpa rasa lelah. Oh, bisakah sehari ia tidak diganggu oleh penghuni cermin entah dari mana itu? Kapan ia bisa merasakan ketenangan di kamarnya pada saat tidak digunakan untuk tidur? Andai saja kalau pemilik rumah ia tinggali sebagai tempat tinggal sementara mengizinkannya untuk menjual cermin, pasti sudah ia jual ke toko antik tanpa ragu.

"Tuan penghuni cermin, bisakah kau berhenti mengoceh?" tukas Hatano terlihat sudah kehilangan kesabaran dan berusaha menetralkan nada bicaranya itu. Yang ia dengar malah sebuah kekehan pelan dari Jitsui dan semakin membuat emosi Hatano naik. "Bagaimana, ya... Sepertinya, tak bisa..." tutur Jitsui yang membuat Hatano memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan lagi pula, dia juga sudah ganti baju serta perutnya mulai bernyanyi melas untuk meminta makanan.

Setelah Hatano keluar dari kamarnya, dia tak menyadari akan suatu hal yang aneh dari Jitsui. Senyuman misteri yang diukir di bibirnya merupakan suatu bukti kecurigaan itu. Andai saja, Hatano melihat pemuda yang tinggal di cermin terlihat sudah tua tersebut. Senyuman manis itu telah menjadi senyuman begitu mengerikan.

"Bersabarlah... Ha-ta-no-kun."

*****

Di meja makan, Hatano bertemu banyak temannya yang serumah dengannya. Rumah ini memang sengaja diperuntungkan untuk para mahasiswa memiliki tempat tinggal jauh tempat mereka berkuliah dan lagi pula, tempat ini bisa dibilang seperti losmen kecil. Untung saja, Hatano mengenali semua penghuni losmen kecil yang didirikan oleh seorang pria berusia paruh baya dan memiliki sikap kokoh layaknya pria masih mempunyai jiwa gagah tak pernah luntur itu. Itulah mengapa ia memutuskan untuk tinggal di sini sampai lulus kuliah, walaupun rumah ini sudah terlihat cukup tua.

Di sini juga lah, Hatano bertemu dengan pemuda tinggal dalam sebuah cermin tua bernama Jitsui.

"Hei, Hatano! Kau lama sekali!" sapa pria diketahui teman sekampusnya yang tinggal serumah dengannya dan memiliki penampilan potongan rambut pendek jabrik berwarna coklat.

"Diamlah, aku sedang ada urusan di kamar, Kaminaga," balas Hatano sembari duduk di sebelah pria dipanggil Kaminaga itu.

"Oh, apa kau sudah punya pacar di kampusmu?" goda pria memiliki senyuman ramah dan rambut coklat cukup panjang untuk seorang pria.

"Maaf, aku tak tertarik hal begituan, Amari," bantah Hatano, cepat.

Sepertinya, dia muncul di saat tak tepat, karena pada saat itu juga, temannya yang bernama Miyoshi sedang bercerita horror mengenai kampusnya kepada teman-temannya yang lain. "Kau tahu? Bahwa cermin dekat toilet laki-laki di kampusku memiliki kekuatan gaib tidak diketahui siapapun dan katanya, cermin itu memiliki penghuni yang bisa keluar kapan saja ia mau," Hatano tahu bahwa nada bicara Miyoshi sengaja ia buat-buat untuk menakuti teman-temannya. Antara ia bodoh atau lupa bahwa semua penghuni losmen ini adalah para laki-laki memiliki mental pemberani, termasuk dirinya.

Entah mengapa, cerita Miyoshi cukup membuatnya teringat dengan Jitsui, seorang pemuda yang tinggal di dalam cerminnya. Napsu makannya dan rasa laparnya langsung hilang begitu ketika mengingat hal itu, dan sekarang lah, dia merasakan kantuk sedang menyerangnya pada saat ini.

Ia mendadak berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan meninggalkan meja makan serta membiarkan makanan sudah diambil telantar begitu saja. Tidak, mengapa mood-nya mendadak tidak bagus? Ini semua salah Miyoshi telah merusak makan malamnya seharusnya berjalan lancar mendadak hancur seperti ini. Baiklah, bahasa dia gunakan terlalu berlebihan dan ini semua gara-gara Amari suka menggunakan bahasa berlebihan.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, "Lho? Hatano, kau tidak makan?" tanya pria paling dekat dengan sang pemilik rumah, Sakuma.

Tidak digubris oleh Hatano semakin lama semakin menjauh dari meja makan.

Saat ingin dihampiri oleh Sakuma yang merasa ada firasat tak enak dengan temannya itu, Amari mencegahnya dengan menepuk salah satu bahunya dan bilang, "Sakuma, dia baik-baik saja. Dia hanya butuh sendiri saat ini."

"Baiklah..." Sakuma kembali duduk dan menghela napas.

 _Mengapa firasatku buruk begini, ya?_ batin Sakuma sembari melirik ke lorong dengan pintu-pintu kamar yang berjejeran di lorong itu. Yang bisa ia lakukan adalah mendesah pelan dan melanjutkan makan malamnya sudah mau habis itu.

*****

Hatano masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan suasana hati cukup buruk dan ia langsung mengunci pintu kamarnya agar teman-temannya tidak sembarangan masuk, lalu mematikan lampu kamar agar tidak terlalu membuatnya pening. Jujur saja, kepalanya mendadak pening dan memberikan kode kepadanya untuk menidurkan kepalanya ke bantal yang empuk itu. Walaupun akhirnya, ia menghempaskan badannya ke kasur itu dan menghela napas cukup berat.

Tak ada suara ocehan lagi sepertinya dari pemuda bersurai hitam itu.

Akhirnya, dia terasa bebas dari semua beban yang diberikan oleh pemuda tak tahu asalnya dari mana.

Perlahan, dia menutup matanya untuk mengantarkan dirinya ke dunia alam bawah sadar.

'Krek... Krek...'

Suara kayu sukses membuat Hatano langsung terbelak terkejut sampai ia membuka kedua matanya begitu lebar. Suara itu cukup mengejutkannya dan seakan-akan suara itu telah menyuruhnya untuk bangun. _Benar-benar mengganggu_ , batin Hatano mau bangkit bangun dari tidurnya, tetapi ada satu hal yang ganjil terjadi ada dirinya saat ini.

Tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan dan terasa seperti terkunci.

Tidak mungkin, batin Hatano berusaha mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya dan ia merasa saraf-sarafnya seperti tidak berfungsi lagi. Apakah ia sedang mengalami ketindihan? _Tak mungkin, ketindihan tidak akan separah ini_ , batinnya berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya itu dan tak bisa sampai...

"Hatano-kun."

_Suara ini!_

Ia mencoba melihat sosok yang memanggilnya dengan suara terdengar begitu manis, namun terdengar begitu intimidasi serta mengerikan. Suasana mendadak menjadi tak enak dan suara tapak kaki berjalan menuju ke arahnya terdengar begitu jelas sampai akhirnya...

... Tertampak jelas seorang pemuda mengenakan pakaian formal sedang berdiri tegap di depannya sembari menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman terlihat begitu misterius. "Oh, Hatano-kun. Lihatlah, aku bisa keluar dari sini," tuturnya dengan senyuman yang sama masih melekat di bibirnya itu dan kembali mengucapkan sepatah kalimat lagi, "Dan bisa mengobrol langsung denganmu."

"Hei! Kau pasti penyebab mengapa tubuhku tidak bisa digerakkan!" serunya sembari berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya sampai meronta di kasurnya.

"Ah, kau tahu saja siapa ulahnya," balasnya dengan santai dan berjalan mendekati sebelah Hatano.

Hatano merasa ada sekilat merah berada di sepasang manik milik pemuda itu dan senyuman terukir semakin melebar menjadi senyuman mengerikan.

Wajah Jitsui mendekat ke wajah Hatano sudah basah dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur deras dari kelenjar keringatnya serta menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan panik. Hatano bisa merasakan deru napas dari pemuda berambut hitam itu disertai tatapan intens dari sang pemuda dengan manik merah yang bernyala. Ia bingung apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk sekarang ini.

"Hei, bagaimana aku berteman denganmu, Hatano-kun? Aku lelah menjadi tuan penghuni cermin tua itu," tuturnya dengan nada terdengar manis, namun licik di saat bersamaan.

Semua kata yang ingin dikeluarkan dari mulutnya, tetapi semua kata itu tersangkut di tenggorokan dan merasa bibirnya kelu untuk bergerak. Hatano merasa dirinya sedang dikunci oleh suatu kekuatan mistis tidak terlihat, dia ingin berteriak meminta tolong kepada teman-temannya, tetapi bibirnya terkunci sudah oleh pemuda brengsek depannya itu.

"Hatano-kun? Kau tidak bisa jawab? Oh, kau sudah bisu kah?"

 _Tidak_ , jawabnya dalam batinnya.

Ia harus mencari cara untuk melepaskan semua 'kunci' dari semua masalah ini. Bagaimana pun caranya.

Sampai ada kalimat yang terbesit di pikirannya dan membuatnya ingin melampiaskannya setelah bibirnya terkunci untuk tidak berbicara.

"MENYINGKIRLAH, BAJINGAN! AKU MUAK MELIHATMU!"

Teriakkan itu cukup membuat Jitsui membatu dan shock dalam diam, lalu ia menjauh dari Hatano yang kebingungan. Ia merasa apakah ia salah mengucapkan atau itu mantra untuk menghilangkan pemuda tersebut? Tetapi ada suatu hal yang baru ia sadari pada saat itu.

Raut sedih yang tiba-tiba muncul di wajah Jitsui dan tak lama kemudian, dia menghilang bagaikan angin lalu di hadapan Hatano secara perlahan.

Setelah hilangnya pemuda itu, dia langsung bangkit bangun dan memandangi semua anggota geraknya dengan tidak percaya. Ia merasakan kelegaan luar biasa setelah terkunci dan bisa merasakan saraf-saraf di otaknya sudah mulai bekerja dengan sempurna. Akhirnya, dia bebas dari kekangan itu gara-gara teriakannya sukses mengejutkan pemuda bernama Jitsui.

Sepertinya, apa yang ia lihat itu adalah mimpi. Semoga itu benaran terjadi.

Tiba-tiba...

'BRAKKK!'

'CTIK!'

"HATANO, APA KAU TIDAK APA-APA?!"

Seruan khawatir dari Kaminaga mengejutkan Hatano yang sedari tadi tidak menyadari ada banyak suara tapak kaki menuju ke kamarnya serta lampu kamar mendadak nyala saking senangnya menjadi lega seperti ini. Sorot mata coklat miliknya selalu terlihat lesu itu menoleh ke Kaminaga sembari berkata dengan santai, "Kaminaga, kau nyaris saja membuat engsel pintu kamar itu rusak."

Decihan kesal keluar dari mulut Kaminaga dan membalasnya dengan nada tinggi, "Hei! Ini bukan saatnya bercanda, Hatano! Kami semua mendengar suara teriakanmu terdengar jelas sampai luar!"

"Aku sempat mengira kau kesal dengan dosenmu itu," tukas Miyoshi sembari mengangkat bahunya dengan kira-kira.

Seketika Hatano terdiam dan membatu, jadi apa yang ia lakukan itu adalah nyata? Bukan sebuah mimpi?

Tanpa menggubris temannya itu, dia langsung bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju cermin tua dengan 'seseorang' selalu mengganggunya itu. Ketika pemuda bermanik coklat melihat cermin itu, dia melihat bayangan dirinya yang terpantul dengan baik dan tak ada siapapun di dalam cermin itu.

"Jitsui..."

Tak ada penampakan pemuda yang dipanggil namanya itu lagi dan ia benar-benar sudah hilang. Hilang entah ke mana.

"Sudah kuduga, cermin itu berpenghuni," tutur sebuah suara _barritone_ yang cukup mengejutkan semua orang di kamar itu. Semua pasang mata langsung menoleh ke sosok pria paruh baya yang berjalan dengan tongkat di tangan kirinya serta sorot mata dinginnya memandangi semua orang di situ. "Hatano, mengapa kau tidak melaporkan hal ini kepadaku?" tanyanya, dingin kepada pemuda berambut coklat itu.

Hatano langsung terlihat canggung dan bingung harus menjawab apa sampai tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan menepuk salah satu bahunya yang ternyata adalah tangan pria bernama Yuuki itu. "Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikannya dan aku sudah mengetahui semuanya mengenai kamar ini," tuturnya untuk menenangkan pemuda terlihat masih shock gara-gara kejadian baru saja ia alami tadi.

Rasa penasaran membuat Hatano ingin bertanya kepada sang pemilik rumah dan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Yuuki-san, apa kau tahu banyak mengenai cermin tua itu?"

"Tentu saja, cermin itu sudah lama di sini sejak aku baru saja menginjakkan rumah ini."

"A, apa kau mengenali Jitsui?" tanya Hatano masih penasaran dengan cermin tersebut.

"Tentu saja, dia dulu penghuni kamar ini sebelum kau menempatinya," jawab Yuuki memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu kursi kayu yang ada di kamar Hatano.

Semua yang ada di situ menjadi penasaran dan mereka memutuskan untuk tetap di posisi mereka di kamar ini agar bisa mendengarkan cerita dari sang pemilik rumah tersebut. Bagaimana pun, beberapa dari mereka yang sering berkunjung ke kamar Hatano juga merasakan ketidakberesan di kamar ini.

Yuuki menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan memulai cerita sepertinya akan disingkat olehnya, "Kamar ini dulunya dihuni oleh pemuda bernama Jitsui merupakan seorang mahasiswa di kampus kalian." Seketika suasana langsung begitu canggung dan mereka yang kuliah di kampus dimaksud langsung mengingat cerita mahasiswa yang meninggal sebelum kelulusan di kampus mereka. 

"Sebelum hari kelulusan, dia sempat bertengkar dengan temannya sampai sebelum acara wisuda berlangsung, dia tak sengaja mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas dengan hati sedih. Cermin itu adalah cermin di mana ia bisa berkeluh kesah dan cermin itu bagaikan barang kesukaannya. Itulah penyebabnya dia menghuni cermin tersebut," lalu Yuuki melirik ke cermin terlihat biasa saja, namun memiliki cerita cukup mengenaskan serta menyedihkan.

Hatano langsung merasa iba dengan cerita baru saja ia dengar dan mengerti mengapa Jitsui selalu banyak bicara dengannya. Sekarang, dia menyesali perbuatan ia lakukan tadi kepada Jitsui.

Tiba-tiba, Yuuki bangkit berdiri dan mulai berjalan menuju luar ruangan dengan suara tongkat terdengar jelas. "Kalian, siapa pun itu, bawa cermin itu ke gudang," pinta Yuuki sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan kamar Hatano.

"Hatano..."

"Bawa saja cermin itu, Amari, Sakuma."

Dua orang yang dipanggil namanya tidak bisa berkata banyak lagi dan memindahkan cermin itu ke gudang sesuai perintah dari sang pemilik rumah.

Sedangkan, Kaminaga menepuk salah satu bahunya dengan iba. "Hatano, mau tidur di kamarku saja?" tawar Kaminaga berusaha menenangkan temannya itu dan yang ia dapatkan balasannya adalah hanya sebuah anggukan pelan dari Hatano.

Lalu mereka semua yang masih di ruangan itu keluar dari kamar Hatano, termasuk Hatano sendiri. Sepertinya, besok, dia akan izin tidak ikut mata pelajaran kuliah gara-gara kejadian tadi. Dia juga butuh pendingin kepala dengan tidur di kamar temannya tersebut dari pada di kamarnya masih dengan aura tidak enak.

Setelah semuanya keluar dari kamar...

"Hatano-kun... Kau memang selalu mengingatkanku dengan temanku yang brengsek itu..."

Suara kekehan pelan keluar dari mulut pemuda itu dan ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kecil yang tulus.

"Dan... Terima kasih untuk semuanya..."

Setelah itu, kamar itu kembali kosong dan hanya ada desiran angin yang tertiup dengan begitu pelan.

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita ini dipersembahkan untuk Takabur Challenge! Terima kasih sudah mau membaca cerita ini dan saya juga tak menyangka akan mendapatkan cerita ini, saya berusaha menulis cerita ini dengan baik!
> 
> Untuk Katsuragi_Hotaru, saya juga kaget bisa dapat fic kamu dan semoga kamu suka dengan cerita kubuatkan ini! Maaf jika agak sedikit melenceng dari kamu inginkan.
> 
> Maaf, cerita ini adalah cerita horror pertama saya. Jadi, belum sempurna dan masih ada sedikit kesalahan dalam fic ini.
> 
> Satu hal lagi, ini cerita pertama saya di AO3! Semoga kalian menyukainya dan lestarikan fandom ini!
> 
> Salam,  
> Renka21


End file.
